


Long Nights

by Flaine1996



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mentions of violence (non graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaine1996/pseuds/Flaine1996
Summary: For the 100 word drabble for the week!





	Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i really did not want to post but a great and awesome writer and friend persuaded me to do it (@illusivesoul p.s. read their story its amazing!)

She hated it.

The quiet nights at the normandy. 

The sickening silence of the mess hall.

She was never good with quiet. It gives way to the demons inside her own head. 

Gunshots. Explosions. Screams.

She remembers it all. The names of the dead replaying over and over. Scent of blood filling her nostrils and the pumping of adrenaline in her veins.

But lately the thoughts aren't as overwhelming. A warm cup carefully placed beside her.

"I thought you'd like some company," warm brown eyes meet cold gray.

She sips the warm cup. Tea. And for once she feels warm.


End file.
